It is what it is
by admamu
Summary: Il y a les deux garçons de Baker Street, il y a une petite fille, il y a les gens qui les entourent et qui les aiment. Et il y a le temps qui file... pas toujours assassin.


Oups! Un OS sans prétention. Peut-être un peu fluffy (c'est vous qui le direz)... Toutes mes excuses si vous êtes déjà en overdose de sucre.

* * *

Ils rient dans le taxi qui les ramène, ils rient en montant les dix-sept marches, ils rient en s'affalant dans leurs fauteuils.

« Une cuillère en bois, pouffe John. J'aurais tout vu !

\- C'est la première chose qui m'est tombée sous la main.

\- On ne fait pas plus inoffensif comme objet.

\- Tout dépend de la manière dont on l'utilise. »

C'est l'histoire banale et assez triste d'un restaurateur perclus de dettes, qui ne sait plus comment s'en sortir et qui décide de mettre le feu à son restaurant pour escroquer son assurance. Mais un fil électrique dénudé, ça n'est pas suffisant pour enflammer de l'huile d'olive et Sherlock a fait, il y a quelques années, une étude complète de tous les départs de feu, accidentels ou meurtriers. Tout aurait pu se finir gentiment si l'imbécile aux abois n'avait pas brandi un couteau de boucher sous le menton de John. Alors finalement une cuillère en bois, c'est toujours moins définitif qu'un tire-bouchon.

Leurs rires se tarissent. Les yeux de Sherlock brillent encore, l'ombre de la crainte chassée par l'adrénaline. Ceux de John, lapis-lazuli allumés par le ça-n'est-pas-passé-loin, se plissent de contentement.

« Thé ? propose Sherlock en se défaisant de son manteau.

\- Vite fait alors, répond John en le suivant à la cuisine, je dois aller chercher Rosie à la crèche et à cette heure-ci le métro risque d'être bondé. »

Sherlock écarte d'une main le capharnaüm qui encombre la table : vieux journaux datant des années 70, un tueur en série qui sévissait à cette époque dans le nord de l'Angleterre n'a jamais été arrêté, des instruments de chirurgie « empruntés » à la morgue, un bocal rempli de formol où flottent des langues de différentes tailles. Dans l'évier les restes en décomposition d'une expérience non identifiée font de l'œil à John et hérissent les poils de ses narines. La tasse fumante réchauffe ses doigts gourds.

« Tu ranges de moins en moins, dit-il en soufflant sur le liquide parfumé et brûlant.

\- Je m'y retrouve, répond Sherlock en empilant maladroitement des cartons sous la fenêtre.

\- C'est un désordre organisé comme on dit…

\- Oui oui, je sais exactement où est chaque chose. »

Dehors, il fait plus sombre, les réverbères s'allument. Ils boivent leur thé en silence, ils se regardent à peine.

« Bon, j'y vais » dit John en posant sa tasse sur le coin de la table. Dans la poche de sa veste, ses doigts manipulent son trousseau de clés. Attachées toutes ensemble, il y a la clé de la maison où il vit avec sa fille, la clé du 221B et la clé de son cabinet médical. Trois endroits différents, c'est nécessaire pour avoir un peu de stabilité. En reposant sur un seul pied, on finit par perdre l'équilibre.

Engagé déjà vers la porte, il hésite puis se retourne.

« T'as de quoi manger pour ce soir ? »

Sherlock, les deux tasses vides dans les mains, scrute le fond de l'évier. Il fera la vaisselle… plus tard.

« Oui oui, ça ira…

\- Tu te nourris régulièrement au moins ?

\- Oui John, Martha s'occupe encore de moi quand elle est trop inquiète. Va-t'en maintenant. Rosie t'attend.

\- Tu ne peux pas te reposer continuellement sur madame Hudson, elle devient vieille.

\- Je plaisantais… je sais me faire à manger. »

Les deux tasses rejoignent sur le plan de travail la collection de toutes celles en attente d'être lavées, prochainement.

John piétine un peu, un coup d'œil à sa montre, dix-huit heures, il doit vraiment y aller. Sherlock, appuyé contre le plan de travail, fouille du regard le bazar sur la table, cette ancienne histoire de tueur en série ne le passionne pas tant que ça.

« Ok, bon, on se voit demain alors ? demande John.

\- Quatorze heures au Yard. Greg nous attend. »

La porte se referme sur une parka vert-bouteille, plastronnée de cuir aux épaules et aux coudes. C'est bien le cuir, c'est une matière rassurante et réconfortante.

Pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Pour des économies de bouts de chandelle, madame Hudson ne fait jamais fonctionner la chaudière au maximum, c'est la fin de l'automne pourtant.

Dans la pénombre glaciale, l'appartement ne ressemble pas à un joyeux foutoir. Le joyeux foutoir, c'est quand il y a quelqu'un pour s'en plaindre.

Sherlock frisonne, il remet son manteau. Genoux serrés contre lui, il passe toute la soirée à fixer un fauteuil vide.

OoooO

C'est une belle journée. Le soleil, coincé dans son obliquité automnale, ne monte pas assez haut pour réchauffer la bise qui pince les joues de John mais c'est une belle journée. Drôle d'idée de venir passer l'après-midi ici alors que Rosie pourrait faire de la balançoire à Regent's Park ou jouer avec des enfants de son âge, mais vu sous un certain angle, le cimetière est un parc comme les autres. Les arbres y affichent fièrement les mêmes couleurs, dégradés de rouges luisants et d'oranges flamboyants, l'herbe y est aussi verte. Bien sûr, il y le silence, on ne fait pas de bruit dans un cimetière et les quelques visiteurs qui arpentent les allées parlent à voix basse. Seuls les cris aigus de Rosie qui pourchasse les pigeons et qui est encore trop petite pour comprendre ce qu'il faut respecter, résonnent aux oreilles de John.

Il enfonce la tête dans les épaules et observe sa fille qui court parmi les tombes. Elle n'a jamais su marcher, à peine se tenait-elle sur ses deux pieds qu'elle se mettait à courir. Elle ressemble parfois à un lutin dont les orteils toucheraient à peine le sol, toujours sur le point de trébucher, une course en avant, si elle ralentit, elle tombe.

Il pose une main sur la stèle, c'est une jolie stèle, en marbre gris, très sobre. Un nom, un prénom, deux dates.

« Tu me manques » murmure-t-il tout bas.

Il n'a pas apporté de fleurs. Mary n'aimait pas les fleurs. « Les fleurs coupées sont déjà mortes » disait-elle. A la place, dans une petite enveloppe, il a glissé un dessin de Rosie, ce n'est pas encore très figuratif, c'est plutôt un gribouillis motivé par le plaisir d'utiliser des nouveaux feutres mais c'est pour maman alors on l'apporte à maman. Pour que le vent n'emporte pas la petite enveloppe, Rosie a mis des cailloux dessus.

« Elle va bien mais tu lui manques. Tu nous manques à tous les deux. Mais ça va, on s'en sort. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il vient ici. Quand sa fille lui demande où est sa maman, il ne sait pas quoi répondre, le plus facile c'est de dire qu'elle est ici mais qu'en même temps, elle est ailleurs et qu'elle veille sur eux.

De toute façon, une nuit de désespoir, il a décidé que la mort était une chose incertaine. Puisque certains peuvent en revenir. Alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre.

« Décapitation. Pas une goutte de sang. Tête disparue. SH »

Puis :

« Tu viens n'est-ce pas ? J'ai besoin de toi. SH »

« J'arrive. Envoie-moi l'adresse. »

Une énigme sordide, c'est mieux que des pensées éplorées. Il préfère que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent sous le coup de l'adrénaline plutôt que sous le poids des sanglots que le chagrin fait monter dans sa gorge.

« Rosie ! crie-t-il. On y va ! Viens dire aurevoir à maman. »

OoooO

« C'est prévu pour quand ? demande John avec un sourire sincère.

\- Fin juin.

\- Et tout va bien ?

\- Oh oui! J'en ai fini avec les nausées du matin. Maintenant je profite. »

Molly est resplendissante. La grossesse a le pouvoir de rendre certaines femmes vraiment magnifiques. Ses cheveux lâchés sont épais et soyeux, son teint lisse et rose rayonne, sa poitrine légèrement gonflée remplit généreusement son corsage. Sa silhouette pas encore alourdie s'arrondit sur le devant et John trouve réellement délicieux ce petit ventre qui pointe et dont il imagine la peau tendue, que les mois prochains recouvriront peut-être de vergetures. Pour s'en protéger, il suffit simplement de s'oindre tous les soirs d'une crème bien grasse. Mary a fait ça et son ventre, redevenu plat après l'accouchement, n'avait gardé aucune trace de sa déformation.

Plus loin, les ronchonnements continus de Sherlock penché sur son microscope font le bruit de fond habituel. Ils le regardent un instant.

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, reprend John.

\- Et moi donc ! Déjà rencontrer Sam a été une telle chance ! Mais qu'en plus, ça marche si bien entre nous. Sincèrement, je ne me serais jamais crue capable de… »

Elle se tourne vers Sherlock, le regard songeur.

« Il occupera toujours une place spéciale… »

Et John ne sait pas si elle s'adresse à lui ou si elle parle pour elle-même.

« Il pourra continuer à me demander n'importe quoi, je crois que je dirai toujours oui… mais maintenant je n'attends plus rien en retour. C'est mieux, je me sens plus libre. »

John triture le gobelet en plastique au fond duquel refroidit le café un peu amer que lui sert Molly chaque jour qu'il met les pieds à la morgue.

« Il vous apprécie beaucoup, il ne sait pas le dire, c'est tout.

\- Je sais, John, je n'en doute pas. Sauf qu'à une époque, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'aime un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus, ça aurait été suffisant. »

Elle regarde John en souriant. Son sourire est franc, elle n'a ni regret ni remord.

« C'est bien, vous avez su tourner la page, tout le monde n'a pas ce courage… c'est vraiment bien.

\- C'est mieux que bien même ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'énergie ! Et le bébé qui arrive, c'est un vrai miracle, Sam est un homme merveilleux… Et vous savez, c'est bizarre mais ce qui est rassurant, c'est que vous, vous deux, vous ne changez pas. »

Derrière sa paillasse, Sherlock évolue avec aisance, pipette à la main, naviguant entre les éprouvettes aux couleurs changeantes. Parfois, il se penche sur son carnet en moleskine et prend frénétiquement quelques notes. Il a retroussé les manches de sa chemise et sa manchette droite est enduite de bleu de méthylène. Il lève la tête soudain et croise le regard pensif de John. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il muettement. « Rien, rien, continue… » répond John en hochant la tête.

Vraiment, est-ce si rassurant de ne pas changer ?

« John, quand tu auras fini de parler layettes et épisiotomie avec Molly, serais-tu assez aimable pour venir me donner un coup de main ? Si je partage avec toi la somme indécente que va nous verser cette galerie d'art une fois que j'aurais démasqué ce faussaire, ce n'est pas pour que tu te contentes de te tourner les pouces en buvant un café immonde qui plus est. »

« Ça, il ne change pas, dit John assez haut à Molly pour que l'autre l'entende aussi, c'est toujours le même con. »

Molly a un petit rire, ravie d'être prise à partie, soulagée de ne pas avoir à y penser ce soir parce que maintenant sa vie est remplie de plein d'autres choses qui ne tournent pas exclusivement autour du même homme.

OoooO

Londres sous la neige, c'est beau quoi ? Deux heures, grand maximum, et en étant généreux. La délicatesse des flocons, la pureté virginale qui recouvre tout, le blanc immaculé, ça ne dure pas et ça se transforme très vite en une boue grise et gelée qui esquinte vos chaussures à 500 livres la paire. Sherlock déteste la neige et « non John, je ne mettrai pas des bottes de neige, je préfère avoir les pieds mouillés. »

Comme si la vision des trottoirs changés en quelques minutes en une pataugeoire innommable n'était pas suffisante, la chaussée devient elle aussi le lieu d'un chaos qui nécessiterait à lui seul l'intervention des casques bleus. Car les londoniens ne savent pas conduire sous la neige. Tôles froissées, réverbères pliés en deux, insultes qui virent aux altercations musclées, klaxons utilisés jusqu'au point de rupture, toute la ville oubliant le flegme ancestral qui la caractérise cède sous la pression d'une crise de nerfs généralisée.

« Mieux vaut éviter le taxi pour rentrer » affirme Sherlock en écoutant la cacophonie qui leur parvient des rues avoisinantes. Il sautille dans l'allée de Regent's Park et enfonce un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches.

« Il est pas beau mon bonhomme de neige ? demande John en écartant les bras.

\- Si, il est crès beau ! » répond Rosie, engoncée dans sa combinaison de ski.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette enfant porte une combinaison de ski alors qu'elle n'en fera jamais et que le sommet le plus haut d'Angleterre culmine à 978 misérables mètres ? Parce que c'est hermétique et isolant et que « comme ça, je suis sûr qu'elle n'attrapera pas froid, Sherlock. »

« Il a un peu une tête de benêt et je ne sais pas comment tu as mis les yeux mais il louche » juge Sherlock sans pitié.

« Ah ouais ? Eh ben t'avais qu'à le faire si tu es si malin…

\- Je ne vais certainement pas me ridiculiser en faisant un bonhomme de neige… par contre, je connais un truc beaucoup plus amusant à faire.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Des anges de neige. »

Alors ils se retrouvent tous les trois allongés dans une belle étendue toute blanche, rangés par ordre croissant, Rosie, John et Sherlock et, suivant les explications du détective, ils agitent bras et jambes. La main gauche de John frôle plusieurs fois celle de Sherlock et ça n'est pas gênant.

Puis ils se relèvent pour admirer leur œuvre.

« C'est beau » dit John.

Des silhouettes flottantes parées d'ailes délicates…

« On dirait une famille » ajoute Rosie.

« Tiens, prends mes gants, dit Sherlock en retirant les siens et en les tendant à son ami, la laine humide ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de mieux pour rester au chaud. Tu vas avoir des engelures. »

Le Belstaff recouvert de flocons ressemble à la fourrure d'un ours brun, espèce en voie de disparition.

« Tu viens à la maison boire un chocolat chaud ? » propose John. Le bleu profond de ses yeux se marie parfaitement avec le rose de ses joues.

Et Sherlock reste dormir sur le canapé de John. Parce qu'après le chocolat chaud, il y a eu des crêpes, puis du vin chaud puis du vin tout court. Et ses chaussettes n'avaient pas fini de sécher, pendues sur le radiateur du couloir.

OoooO

« Ça devient lassant à la longue » dit Sherlock en se relevant.

« Quoi ? s'étonne John. On vient à peine d'arriver. T'as déjà résolu l'affaire ?

\- Non et oui.

\- Hein ? demandent ensemble John et Greg.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça en particulier, explique Sherlock en soufflant et en indiquant de la main les deux corps étendus devant lui. Et oui, j'ai déjà résolu cette affaire. »

Les deux autres le regardent, éberlués. Plus il vieillit, plus il va vite. Cela va à l'encontre de tout que l'on sait sur la dégénérescence progressive et implacable des neurones. Ça inquiète un peu John, la perspective de ce jour où son corps n'arrivera plus à suivre son cerveau.

« Alors ? » insiste Greg, présentement très intéressé par son taux de crimes résolus, ridiculement bas depuis un mois.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et ébouriffe ses cheveux. John, à ses côtés, ne peut retenir un sourire stupidement fier.

« Arrêtez le mari, commence Sherlock.

\- De laquelle ? »

Devant eux, les cadavres encore tièdes de deux jeunes femmes assez jolies portent effectivement chacun une alliance.

« C'est le même » dit Sherlock, laconique. Ce qui n'éclaircit rien du tout, si l'on en croit le regard vide de Lestrade. John lui donne un coup de coude, ses yeux pétillent, il a autant envie de rire devant le manque d'effort de son ami que de lui coller une tape derrière la tête pour son manque d'effort justement.

« Bigamie, précise le détective. Si vous l'attrapez maintenant, il avouera tout. Son degré d'anxiété tellement visible ici… » il agite les mains vers les cadavres, indiquant sans doute des détails infimes qui ne lui ont pas échappé mais que les deux autres n'ont pas le temps de comprendre. « …prouve qu'il est déjà rongé par la culpabilité. »

Et ça suffit au policier. « Ok, d'accord, merci… ouais, super, vraiment, merci. »

John pose une main sur le bras de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout de suite ? »

Sherlock peut lire dans le léger tremblement des lèvres de John la douce inquiétude qui l'agite. Paradoxalement, ça réchauffe son cœur. Un peu plus que de raison.

« Tout ça, les meurtres, les crimes, ça n'arrêtera jamais. J'aurais beau tout faire, travailler chaque jour, ça n'arrêtera pas…

\- Tu t'ennuierais dans le cas contraire, non ?

\- Sans doute mais ça serait peut-être reposant.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Sherlock baisse les yeux. John resserre sa prise sur la manche du manteau.

« Je ne construis rien, John. Chaque journée efface la précédente… »

John ne le lâche pas, Sherlock bascule insensiblement vers lui. C'est un corps solide contre lequel il a envie de s'appuyer. Juste un instant.

John effleure le front de son ami et replace quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Le détective frémit.

« Tu as de la fièvre, tu as dû attraper froid l'autre jour au parc » sourit John, rassuré.

« Rentre, je passe à la pharmacie pour acheter du paracétamol et je te rejoins »

Sherlock acquiesce et s'éloigne. Quand il marche, il se déhanche légèrement, et son manteau balaie l'espace derrière lui, comme une cape. C'est bizarre, se dit John, d'aimer une chose comme si c'était une personne. Parce qu'il aime ce manteau. Absolument.

« Alors c'est tout ? » Lestrade n'a pas bougé.

John pivote lentement vers lui et reste coi.

« Juste : _tu as de la fièvre_ …et rien d'autre, jamais… il a raison, Sherlock, ça devient lassant. »

Ils se toisent mais le regard du policier n'est pas dur, il est un peu mélancolique et compatissant. Il soupire.

« Vous êtes vraiment deux cons… »

OoooO

Sherlock accepte de faire du baby-sitting, c'est même lui qui le propose à John. N'est-ce pas ce que font les amis ? Car John a un rencard, c'est le premier depuis… depuis… longtemps. C'est bien que John reprenne goût à la vie au point de vouloir de nouveau rencontrer des femmes. Oui, c'est bien. Cela fait un petit trou, pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle, dans le cœur de Sherlock, et si vous vous êtes déjà planté malencontreusement une aiguille dans le doigt, vous savez que ça fait un mal de chien. Mais ça n'est pas grave, pourvu que John soit heureux, Sherlock est heureux.

John est un peu nerveux, c'est normal, il ne sait plus trop quelle est la marche à suivre quand on a un rencard. Mais surtout, il est beau, c'est fou comme il est beau, c'est ce que Sherlock remarque en premier. Et il est incroyablement bien peigné, comment fait-il pour se peigner aussi bien ? Quand il s'en va enfin, après les dernières recommandations répétées pour la centième fois, Sherlock passe une main dans ses cheveux, jamais peignés, et il se dit qu'un jour, il aimerait voir John tout dépeigné.

John rentre plus tôt que prévu, et pourtant il avait plus que la permission que minuit. Ça n'est pas que ça s'est mal passé, Emily est une chouette femme, brillante chirurgienne, rencontrée par l'entremise de Molly, très jolie et drôle, non, c'est juste qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Rien de rien.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte de chez lui, il est surpris par le silence.

Sur le canapé, c'est un très grand canapé, il y a sa fille qui dort dans les bras de Sherlock qui dort aussi. Ils ont tous les deux aux visages des peintures de guerre dessinées avec les feutres de Rosie. Au fond du salon, construite avec deux chaises et une couverture, un tipi de fortune. John éteint les lampes que les deux indiens qui campent chez lui ont laissées allumées et la télé qui grésille encore. Il pousse un peu les pieds nus de Sherlock qui ronchonne dans son sommeil et il se couche à côté des sioux. Il préfère dormir là que loin d'eux.

« Jusqu'à quand je vais être un con ? » se demande-t-il en fermant les yeux.

OoooO

« J'arrête tout » dit Mycroft en se raidissant.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » demande Sherlock en agitant sa jambe et en lissant le pli de son pantalon qui n'est pas impeccablement droit.

« Tout ça : le pouvoir, les secrets, les luttes quotidiennes qui ne prennent jamais fin… »

Il a oublié son parapluie mais sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas besoin de soutien pour afficher une belle verticalité, bien nette. Et ça le fatigue.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi » commente Sherlock en focalisant son attention sur son téléphone.

« Le dernier attentat m'a convaincu que je m'étais trompé dans mes priorités.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire à la place ?

\- Je me retire dans le Sussex et j'écris mes mémoires. »

Son frère lève vers lui des yeux ébahis.

« Tu ne pourras pas écrire tes mémoires, cela risque de déranger trop de monde…

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Puis Sherlock retourne à son téléphone et lâche avec une voix blasée :

« Tu vas t'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Dans moins d'un mois, tu es de retour »

Il aimerait bien ajouter « si tu n'es plus aux manettes, qui va veiller sur moi ? » mais plutôt crever que d'avouer une telle chose.

Effectivement, Mycroft part dans le Sussex. Il habite un délicieux cottage, recouvert de vigne vierge, avec des volets peints en rouge. Il fait de grandes balades dans la campagne paisible. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi calme et reposé. Mais il n'a pas le temps de commencer à rédiger ses mémoires. Car le premier ministre l'appelle personnellement au téléphone pour pleurer son retour. Poutine est un crétin obstiné et dangereux, il ne veut parler qu'à Mycroft.

Sherlock avait vu juste. La retraite de son frère a duré exactement vingt-huit jours.

OoooO

« John, il n'en est pas question ! Je vais vous déranger, tout va très bien se passer si je reste à Baker Street.

\- Madame Hudson, on ne discute pas les recommandations de son médecin. Vous venez chez moi pendant votre convalescence. En plus, Rosie sera enchantée, elle se plaint souvent de ne pas vous voir assez. »

Madame Hudson, bientôt soixante-quinze ans au compteur, s'est cassé bêtement le col du fémur. Une chute stupide dans les escaliers, en descendant les poubelles pleines de Sherlock, qui empestaient dans tout le 221B.

Elle proteste pour la forme mais en fait elle est ravie de la proposition de John. Et comme Sherlock, visiblement, ne peut pas vivre tout seul et que « je ne vais pas te laisser t'occuper d'une vieille impotente qui a interdiction de poser le pied par terre pendant deux mois, en plus de ta fille qui ne sait rien faire », tout Baker Street s'expatrie dans la banlieue londonienne. C'est temporaire, ils le savent bien mais ça ressemble foutrement à une époque bénie et la maison de John devient un grand n'importe quoi.

Madame Hudson dort dans la chambre de John, qu'il a poliment cédée et « de toute façon, c'est plus convenable que de vous faire dormir dans le salon ». Tous les matins, Sherlock la descend dans ses bras pour la faire trôner dans la cuisine où elle leur donne des ordres sur ce qu'il faut faire à manger et comment on fait des scones, et l'eau doit frémir pour le thé, pas bouillir.

Le salon de John ressemble de plus en plus à l'île des Enfants Perdus dans Peter Pan, le tipi a été consolidé et Rosie porte perpétuellement soit un costume d'indien avec la coiffe à plumes soit un tutu rose qu'elle fait tournoyer avec beaucoup d'application si Sherlock joue du violon. C'est un bazar monstre, une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits mais John affiche dix ans de moins et quand il rentre le soir de son cabinet, il se dit qu'avec un peu de courage, un tout petit peu de courage, il atteindrait une paix joyeuse et lucide.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? » roucoule madame Hudson.

Ce à quoi les garçons répondent : « Qu'est-ce que nous, nous ferions sans vous ! »

« Et l'Angleterre, ajoute Sherlock.

\- Et l'Angleterre » approuve John.

L'environnement est tellement favorable que madame Hudson guérit plus vite que prévu. Sherlock a une moue de dégoût en apprenant cela. C'est presque indécent d'avoir des ostéoblastes aussi rapides et performants à cet âge avancé.

Le dernier matin, dans le canapé qu'ils partagent, John se réveille tout dépeigné sous le regard émerveillé et un peu fébrile de Sherlock.

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens à Baker Street ? demande le détective en clignant des yeux.

\- C'est trop petit, Sherlock, il n'y a pas assez de place pour moi et Rosie. Mais par contre, tu pourrais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Sherlock s'allonge et s'étire de toute sa splendide longueur et le col de son tee-shirt baille un peu et les yeux de John glissent sur une clavicule terriblement anguleuse et séductrice.

« C'est trop petit si on a besoin de trois chambres… » murmure Sherlock et lui non plus, il n'est pas très courageux.

Quand madame Hudson et Sherlock repartent le jour même en taxi, en agitant leurs mains par la vitre ouverte, sous le soleil de printemps, il n'y a pas que Rosie qui pleure.

OoooO

C'est un sacré coup de pied aux fesses que cette affaire, et aussi une bonne claque à l'égo. Les fesses et l'égo du plus grand détective en rougissent encore, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr.

Ça n'est pas que c'était très compliqué en soi, le méchant ne possédait pas une intelligence sournoise ou vicieuse, c'est juste qu'il a fallu reconnaître qu'il était dépassé et plus du tout à la page. Pour déjouer un escroc qui se cache dans les méandres de l'internet, qui change d'adresse IP toutes les cinq secondes et dont la combine astucieuse mais pas au-delà consiste à dévaliser les banques de seulement quelques pence à chaque échange bancaire virtuel, il faut s'y connaître plus qu'un minimum en informatique. Alors le plus grand détective a dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide à de brillants jeunes gens qui ont eu un clavier entre les mains avant de savoir marcher et qui ont appris à coder en même temps qu'ils apprenaient à lire.

Finalement, passée la petite blessure d'amour-propre, cela s'avère revigorant. Reconnaître que l'on a des faiblesses, ça permet de rester alerte.

Tout ceci s'efface rapidement derrière le sourire de John lorsque ce dernier voit le montant du chèque que des banquiers pleins de gratitude leur remettent. La somme est équitablement partagée avec les nouveaux amis de Sherlock, surdoués et autrement plus asociaux que lui.

Cette histoire doit rester top-secrète, John a interdiction d'en parler sur son blog, « ce serait une honte pour la sécurité intérieure du pays si cet incident s'apprenait », (toutes banques confondues, plus d'un milliard de livres a disparu dans les tuyaux du numérique), « et si vous aviez la maladresse d'en parler, John, précise Mycroft avec un air navré, je serais bien incapable d'empêcher la disparition de votre corps après votre faux suicide… » C'est la phrase de trop et le pantalon de Mycroft, réalisé avec un soin d'expert par le plus grand tailleur de Londres, finit sur le trottoir de Baker Street, avec son cul dedans.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils échouent le soir même chez Angelo. Il fait un temps magnifique, le ciel embrasé par le soleil couchant se décline langoureusement dans toutes les teintes du rose, du zénith à l'horizon.

Comme d'habitude, Angelo les accueille en les serrant fort contre lui, il les installe à la table près de la vitrine, apporte la bougie, anecdotique mais essentielle.

Le rose du ciel rebondit sur le noir des boucles de Sherlock. Ce délicieux mélange, délicatesse et profondeur, allume le ventre de John et il commande une bouteille de Chardonnay blanc, « sec et rond en même temps, explique Angelo, c'est parfait pour accompagner le poisson ».

La flamme de la bougie, fragile combustion que la proximité de la porte fait vaciller, met des reflets dans les yeux de John et cela hypnotise Sherlock, qui ne souvient pas d'avoir su qu'il existait tant de nuances de bleu.

Sous la table, pendant qu'ils mangent, la point du genou du détective frotte le cartilage de celui de John et cette caresse innocente évoque un autre type d'emboîtement qui les fait rougir tous les deux.

Quand leurs assiettes sont vides, lasagnes aux légumes pour John, tagliatelles aux fruits de mer pour Sherlock, Angelo vient débarrasser la table. Il s'attarde un peu.

« Ça va messieurs ? Le repas vous a plu ?

\- Excellemment » répond John en promenant ses doigts sur son estomac. Il balaie la salle du regard. « Les affaires marchent bien ?

\- Oh pour ça, ça marche du tonnerre : j'ai de très bonnes critiques sur internet. Je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter et pourtant je commence à me faire vieux.

\- Pas tant que ça, conteste John en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh si vous saviez ! Le temps file à une allure… si je vous disais que mon fils se marie dans deux mois et que j'aurais bientôt une petite fille… ou un petit-fils »

Il arbore un sourire fier.

« Ma vie a passé comme ça, pfft » Et il claque des doigts.

« Mais vous, messieurs, c'est fou, vous ne changez pas… immuable Londres et ses indestructibles Sherlock Holmes et docteur Watson… »

Il emporte avec lui son rire et leurs assiettes.

Angelo se trompe, sur eux aussi le temps a fait son œuvre. Aux petits cheveux qui longent les oreilles de Sherlock se mêlent d'imperceptibles fils d'argent et aux coins des yeux de John les soucis ont creusé de minuscules ridules que Sherlock voudrait étreindre mais ça n'est pas possible ça, d'étreindre des rides.

John se sent joueur et ce ne sont pas de discrets fils d'argent qui lui feront peur. Il a fait la guerre et il a combattu les plus grands cerveaux criminels du Royaume-Uni. Il s'approche sur la banquette et ce mouvement aimante le corps de Sherlock.

« Toujours pas de petite-amie ? »

Sherlock hausse un sourcil. Son œil est une fête.

« Toujours pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Un petit-ami alors ?

\- Pas encore mais… les choses évoluent dans la bonne direction, semble-t-il, pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

John est heureux qu'ils aient eu du courage en même temps alors il se rapproche un peu plus.

« Oh ! Pour ton plus grand plaisir, ça me va ça, tu sais… tout me va… pourvu que ce soit avec toi. »

Leurs mains s'effleurent sur la nappe. Leurs visages sont si proches, basculement inconscient vers l'avant, qu'il suffit d'un rien pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Et elles se touchent, « c'est réel, c'est réel » pense Sherlock. Ils ont le même goût : acidité du vin et douceur sucrée de la célèbre sauce tomate d'Angelo.

Timide et annonciateur baiser, ils sont dans un lieu public. Mais John a un excès de courage, à ce point-là c'est même de la témérité, et il a très envie de parler. Alors, gardant une main posée dans le creux vulnérable de la nuque de Sherlock, il dit :

« William Sherlock Scott Holmes, vous m'aurez fait chier jusqu'au bout…

\- Oh ! fait Sherlock amusé, ce n'est pas très romantique ce que tu me dis là.

\- Non ? Et si j'ajoute que selon toute vraisemblance, je suis un peu amoureux de vous…

\- Un peu ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- C'est mieux. Quoique passionnément ou à la folie m'auraient plus convenu mais mon charme agit à retardement, je patienterai… »

John éclate de rire. Tous les visages se tournent vers eux.

Sous les regards interloqués puis gênés ou complices, ils s'embrassent de nouveau.

« On nous regarde, murmure Sherlock dans la bouche de John.

\- Je sais et je m'en fous… »

Et derrière son bar, Angelo perd le compte en rangeant sa monnaie dans sa caisse enregistreuse.

OoooO

« Rosie, pose le pied, nom de nom… Pose le pied… »

Dans une allée de Regent's Park, Rosamund Watson, du haut de ses quatre ans, se pavane fièrement sur sa nouvelle trottinette. Au grand dam de son père, elle n'a pas compris qu'une fois son élan pris, elle pouvait poser son pied gauche sur la plateforme prévue à cet effet et elle garde constamment une jambe levée en l'air.

Toute échevelée, elle s'arrête et réplique : « mais si moi, j'aime mieux faire comme ça ?

\- Ça n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait de la trottinette…

\- Est-ce que je peux essayer ? » demande Sherlock assis à côté de John.

Rosie réfléchit puis : « Juste cinq minutes alors et tu ne la casses pas, hein ? »

Déjà, par principe, une personne de plus de quinze ans perchée sur une trottinette, c'est objectivement ridicule mais un grand gaillard de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, ça explose tous les standards. Et qui plus est, un gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois en costume de ville et chemise Armani. Ajoutez à cela que le gaillard en question, dans le but exclusif d'imiter une enfant de quatre ans et de faire rire le bientôt cinquantenaire dont il est follement épris, balance très, très haut sa jambe droite et la maintient suspendue dans les airs comme une danseuse réalise une arabesque gracieuse, et vous comprendrez alors pourquoi John est hilare sur son banc et Rosie bat des mains en sautillant sur place.

« T'es un crétin fini » dit John quand Sherlock freine en face de lui.

Le détective, brillant dans son excentricité, affiche un sourire extatique, que même les anges au paradis, dans leur plus pure béatitude, n'ont pas.

« Tant que je te fais rire… » répond-il en se penchant.

Sous le soleil d'été adouci par un climat océanique clément, Londres est une ville épatante.

« Oui vraiment, tout ceci est épatant et je ne finirai pas comme un vieux con », pense John en se faisant complaisamment rouler une pelle magistrale par le tendre fou furieux dont il partage désormais la vie. A plein temps.

Même les icônes ont le droit de changer… Ne croyez-vous pas ?

* * *

Cela m'a pris quelques heures pour l'écrire, cela ne vous prendra que quelques minutes pour laisser une review. C'est un échange équitable, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
